


Human Love

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Series: Davekat week 2K15 [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Davekat Week, M/M, Still hurdling through space, Teen for language, day three, redrom, slight mention of vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a human for a matesprit was weird. Having a human for a moirail was also weird. But having a human as both? Now that was just wrong. Or was it? Karkat Vantas did not know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Love

**Author's Note:**

> The author of these fics is obsessed with quadrants. 
> 
> Part of the Davekat Week! Today was day three, redrom.
> 
> This is based on moments when they're still on the meteor.

You still found it strange. Having a human matesprit that is. It was unprecedented obviously. You had no one else to talk about this, to consult with. Maybe seek advice from Kanaya? But you saw her so little now it was almost impossible to catch up and discuss these situations.

 

You fought with him the first few weeks. He couldn’t really come to terms with the whole quadrant system. He tended to overlap sometimes. Some days it would be too pale and others had subtle hints of black. It drove you up a wall those first few weeks. But after a while you came to understand where his feelings came from. You too, found it hard not to blend your quadrants. He made you pity him one moment and want to rip him a new waste chute at others. Sometimes you just wanted a feelings jam with him. Either way, you found yourself claiming _all_ of Dave Striders quadrants.

 

He of course, didn’t mind. But others did. In fact Vriska was talk behind your back all the time. Right now she was giving you the pleasure of saying it in front of you.

"..Out of all the trolls, I couldn’t believe that the _fearless leader_ who by the way, claimed to _despise the humans_ is the one to turn into one himself! Dave has been such an influence on you, hasn't he Karkat?" Terezi crackled beside her as she gave you a smirk. 

"Maybe the humans are so confused about quadrant systems. How can anyone expect them to comprehend such a complex process when the one who created them was just as confused!" Terezi winks at you and you swear you actually reconsidered pursuing Terezi as a blackrom once again. You could feel your anger fill you up and a growl crawl its way through your windpipe but before you can act on it, a steady hand gripped your shoulder and dissipated your anger. 

 

“Hey, scrawny shit-sisters. You jelly?” Dave asked as he took a seat next to you. You gave a tiny smile at the way he played with the scourge sisters team name.

 

“As if! I wouldn’t be caught dead in a relationship with a human let alone let one of your kind fill up _all_ my quadrants!” Vriska laughed

“Actually yes, you would be caught dead in one. One of your dead selves is actually going out with a dead Egbert, remember?” He recalled the incident that had occurred last week. You had all stumbled upon a dream bubble where most of you found yourself in some sort of relationship with a human. It hadn’t been pleasant for you finding dead Dave with dead Terezi but it hadn’t been pleasant for Dave either when he saw your dead self with Jade. He had hastily pulled you both out of there and towards a more isolated room. He still didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Very funny Strider. But yeah, you got me. I now file that moment as one of my most dreadful memories” she turned in her chair and continued to talk with Terezi, giving up for the time being on making fun of your fucked up quadrant blending.

 

Dave pulled you to your feet and held your hand as you both walked through distinct corridors till you found his respiteblock.

 

It was one of the farthest blocks. It had its own ventilation system and no secondary access door. He had chosen it because of these specific details. He didn’t want the crazed clown snooping around his room. 

 

“Why do you let her do that?” He asked as soon as you entered the block.

 

“Do what?”

 

“You know what. Let her make fun of you for being with me” He flopped onto his respite slab

“And what else do you want me to do? I don’t see the point in fighting with her anymore. She has-”

 

“Don’t fucking say it”

 

“She does! You know she does and that’s why you don’t want to hear it,” You leaned back on the wall and slid down till you were sitting down, your legs stretched in front of you, “I might be, no scratch that. I am the _only_ troll with a human in _all_ his quadrants. Not even Kanaya has Rose in all her quadrants. Those two are practically vomiting red feelings out of their protein chute. They don’t combine their quadrants and you know why? Because Kanaya has a grasp on her quadrant control. I don’t! I never have…” You pulled you legs towards yourself and rested your chin on your knees. 

 

“That’s complete bullshit”

 

“Is it Dave? Is it really hoof beast manure or are you just trying to defend myself from my own thoughts?”

“I’m a Knight of Time, babe. Not mind. I can’t defend you from yourself. Try speaking to the other Pyrope sister if you need that. She could help you out” he smirks and you roll your eyes.

 

“You know what I mean douchebag”

 

He lifted himself from the sleep platform and walked over to you. He settled himself next to you and took one of your hands in between his own. 

 

“I’m not looking to defend you from anything. I’m just trying to let you know how things work with us. Don’t let the spider bitch fill your head with utter bullshit. She’s about as right as Terezi was the time she sent John on that wild goose chase and managed to out the poor kid before time” 

 

“You are not making _any_ sense and I honestly don’t know where you are going at with this”

 

“I’m getting to it, chill. You don’t need to feel pressured into labeling us in some stupid quadrant,” you open your mouth to protest but he lifts a hand up, “You want us to be pale bros? Cool, I’m down with it. Want us to be hate fuck buddies? Sure, I can try to be just that. Maybe sappy romantic lovers? Even better. My point is, don’t do something you're not comfortable with just because those slither sisters are making fun if you. I should be making fun of them. Vriska is oblivious as fuck to Terezi’s advances and Pyrope can’t take a hint. That’s who we should be laughing at”

 

“You noticed that too? I thought I was just imaging things” You murmured as you leaned your head on Dave’s shoulder.

 

“Of course I noticed. All the meteor has noticed. Heck, the murder clown has even noticed and that guy is not even around to see their interactions” You smirk at this and nuzzle his neck.

 

“Yeah you’re probably right,” you sigh as he wraps an arm around your shoulder, “I don’t want you in my ashen quadrant” you say after a beat.

 

“What?” 

 

“I don’t hate you that way. Or that much to be honest. Yeah, you make me want to stuff my fist down your windpipe sometimes or make me want to pull out my glander bulbs when you make me read one of your shitty comics,” Dave huffed a breath a if saying “just get to the point asshole” and you chuckled, “But to be completely clear, I don’t want you as a kismesis”

 

“Ok that’s great because honestly all that stuff about hate-fucking kinda creeps me out. I don’t think I could do _that_ with someone that wants to bash my head into the ground. And I don’t feel that way about you. Sure, your a grouchy annoying troll,” you butted your horn lightly against his chin,“ but yeah I don’t hate you that way either. Just friend hate. Wow, I there's phrase I never thought I'd ever say"

“So that pretty much settles it, huh? I am the most fucked up troll in the entire history of the world. Mind numbingly stupid. You hear that? That’s the sound of my ancestor crying in agony as his descendent destroys everything he ever worked for. What a vile and pathetic creature I am for doing so to my poor ancestor. I- mmph!” Dave clamped a hand on your mouth to keep you from talking.

 

“I don’t even know what your on about, Karkat. Would you mind shutting right the fuck up?” You flipped him off and the bastard just smirked at you, “I don't think your take on the quadrant system might be to the one you're ancestor practiced so I don’t think he would be disappointed” he let go of your mouth and you frowned at him.

 

“Oh? And now you're some sort of expert on my ancestors system?”

 

“No. Far from it. I don’t-”

 

“Do quadrants. I know, you’ve told me this since we begun our uh…" you waved your hand around looking for a word to put on your relationship, "Whatever this is" Really, what was this even?

“Yeah. At least that’s what I thought. Till I started hearing about your ancestor from your obnoxious relative. Even though he mostly made me doze off, he said some things that stuck with me”

 

“Like what?” You lifted an eyebrow. You knew Dave didn’t really like any of the Alternian history. Out of all the humans he had been the one that refused the most to learn about your culture claiming that he had enough of a brutal upbringing to sit down and hear about your own. 

 

“The whole "love beyond the quadrants” thing was interesting. He just gave the whole system a big fuck you and did what he wanted. He loved more than one person. One single person was his lover _and_ a pale buddy. He never believed in hate love. He was cool I guess"

 

“Yeah he had a different way of doing things… But what does that have to do with me?”

 

“Maybe like him, you could have your own way of doing things? Maybe have a red-pale human partner… If you wanted to, of course” you saw him fidget with his fingers, his cheeks getting flushed.

 

“Maybe that’s what I’ll do,” you turn to him and place your forehead against his, “ My own human red-pale partner” you smile when he flushed even more.

 

“I’m down with that. Down with makin’ you feel all kinds of sappy bullshit and havin’ some bro time in a pile full of plush rumps and romcoms. Gonna whisper sweet nothing’s in your ear and later pap the fuck out of you. It’s gonna be hella rad. So much pale and red mixing together and creating some ill beats that will leave even the most picky listeners in awe” he wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you into his lap.

 

“Wow maybe shut up and put your mouth on pause will you?” You smirk as he pouts a little. 

“Dave could I maybe…” You lift your hand to his shades and he freezes. God dammit you pushed too far. You know how he gets about his shades but you had to go and push it. You’ve seen his eyes a couple of times why do you need to see them again? Your think pan must be rotten because you thought this would be a good idea. 

 

You are too busy chastising yourself that you don’t notice Dave has reached up to his shades. He takes a deep breath and pulls his shades off slowly. You watch them disappear into what you assume is his sylladex (honestly where else would they go?) and you look up to see Dave with his eyes screwed shut.

 

“Dave?” You lift a hand and cup his cheek, “Dave, you don’t have to do this. It was a stupid request and I know how you feel about it” you move your thumb under his eyes and rub softly against the skin. He stills once again and you can feel his heart beat speed up.

 

This would be the first time he willingly lets you see his eyes. The other times it was on accident; the first time because you caught him as he was getting out of the shower, the second was when he fell asleep on your shoulder (they slid off his nose) and the third was after the first time you slept together in the same bed. Each time he would close his eyes claiming the lights were hurting him and quickly slip on his shades.

 

“I’m fine babe. I _want_ to do this. This means something for me” he murmurs as he leans into your touch a bit more.

 

You continue to rub small circles under his eyes, patiently waiting for him to open them when he’s ready.

He starts by controlling his heart rate, then his breathing and after that, he tries to relax his shoulders.

After a while he takes a deep breath and slowly unclenches his jaw. He un furrows his brow and opens his eyes. 

 

It’s the first time you had ever been that close to his candy red eyes. You noticed little flecks of a paler red in them and marvel in the contrast they made with his pale skin. His long blonde lashes seem to brush his cheeks every time he blinked and for some reason that thought made you smile. 

 

“What?” He asks in a nervous tone.

 

“You're beautiful” you blurt out before you can even think. He blushes and looks away. You put a finger under his chin and turn his face back towards you. “You are. You are beautiful, even if you are a pale monkey” he smiles and bumps his forehead against yours. 

 

“Right back at ya, grey shouty dude” 

 

You say there for a while, observing every detail of your mate-rail? Moi-sprit? Whatever it was called. You observe the way the corners of his eyes seem to strain whenever he laughs, like if they weren’t used to making that expression. Or the way his nose scrunched up whenever he pouted. You notice the light brush of freckles covering his nose and cheeks that were impossible to notice unless you were this close to his face. 

 

These and other details were listed in the things you loved about Dave Strider. Should you maybe say pity instead? No, love covered it. Because if humans did one thing correctly it was love. The feeling of having your best friend and the person you most loved in one quadrant. Of knowing you could get in a fight but never hate each other, not really. Love was different from quadrants. In a way, it was better. So yeah, maybe humans didn’t fuck up on _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I might have combined the redrom with some pale. I'm sorry, I like to blend quadrants. And red is so easy to blend with pale!


End file.
